CAT FIGHT!
by Kimina-san
Summary: What Happens when you put Ichigo's number 1 stalker and His overly Protective/Jealous Girlfriend in the same room alone? IchiRuki!


**Hey, Heres another Fic for IchiRuki! I hope you people Like!**

* * *

**Story Came to me when my sister called my cousin a stalker!**

**Summery: **_AU__What happens when you put Ichigo's overly Jealous/Protective Girlfriend and his Number 1 Stalker in the same room alone? CAT FIGHT!!_

**Rated T For language!**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki has had an interesting life. He was born and grew up in Karakura Town. His mother was Murdered when he was Nine, The Murderer was caught by his father shortly after. Had Gone through a deep depression and stayed that way for many years, wearing a scowl and getting into fights. Has a dad and two sisters, The father beats him into a strong man everyday ever since his Mother died, His sister Yuzu cooks the best food ever while Karin keeps their dad in check and plays soccer. At age 12 He met a young girl his age named Kuchiki Rukia and fell madly in love soon after. Had Spent half a year keeping it a secret then blurting it out by mistake on his Mothers Anniversary, Receiving his first kiss that day and gained a new girlfriend. At age 14 he met a young girl named Inoue Orihime who nearly raped him on sight! Now 16 and is still with Rukia and being constantly stalked by Inoue. Hes freaked out beyond repair!

Rukia Kuchiki has led a fabulous life. Being adopted into a MEGA Rich family as a baby and grew up in Sereitei. Moved to Karakura at age 11 after loosing her uncle Kaien. Lived with her Adoptive Brother and real sister who was married with Her now brother-in-law. Had many friends everywhere she went and never frowned once in her life. Had everything she ever desired and was cute to boot. At age 12 she met a young boy named Kurosaki Ichigo who never smiled and fell for him in an instant. Spent over half a year spending time with him and receiving advice from her many servants along with her brother and sister on how to make him hers. She had followed him to the grave sight and found him crying his heart out in front of his Mothers stone and listened to him blurt out how much he loves her. Ever since that day she and him were a couple and were inseparable. At age 14 she walked in on a overly chested girl try and force herself on her boyfriend as said person was screaming for help and for her to shoo. She snapped and kicked away the girl and had become protective of her boyfriend in times of his need, which was mostly when Inoue came along. Now 16 and Pissed!

Orihime Inoue hasn't had the best of lives. Her parents abused her until she turned 5 and her brother took her away to Karakura Town to escape her parents. She met a young orange haired boy at age 8 and fell in love. She kept her love a secret and told no one but her brother who approved. At age 11 she had her heart broken when she saw her beloved Kurosaki-Kun with another girl. Grieving until age 13 when her brother died in a car crash and she just lost it. She snapped and chased after Ichigo until she found him at the Kuchiki estate marveling on how rich these people were in his personal guest room (For when he had to stay away from his family, The Kuchikis' welcomed him with open arms) and jumped through the window and went at him like a wild monkey until Rukia kicked her out literally. She is now 15 and Ichigo obsess!

--

Ichigo scowled as he walked down his road away from his home and towards his school. He hated going to school. It was so boring! Plus there were a lot of freaks there that he didn't want to deal with, Not just Inoue, Like Keigo who flung in every direction every second saying stupid things and asking stupid questions like "Have you two done it?!" "What you do last night _Hmmm?_" and others too like Ishida, who liked sewing and archery, along with being a total spaz and freak. Everyone were freaks! Only; He, His girlfriend Rukia, and His good friend Chad were the normal ones, Though Chad was erringly silent a lot and was kinda weird at times.

Ichigo also didn't like it cause he'd get harassed by Inoue. He couldn't do anything except tell her to go away cause He could never hit and or hurt a girl. All he could do was tell her to go away and leave him alone. But that never worked so he was stumped. So really all he could do is sit back and let his girlfriend deal with her. He was the toughest kid in their school (Other than Chad) and could maybe kill off a hundred men with fists alone, but he had to be protected by his Raven Haired girlfriend whose height couldn't reach his neck. It should have disgusted him! But instead made him feel proud of his girl.

"Hey Ichigo!" Speak of the devil. Here she comes running down her street that Ichigo had to pass by on his way to school. She reached him in a second flat and smiled at him, he gave a half smile that was only for rare occasions but always for Rukia "Sup Ichigo?" they gave each other a light kiss on the lips before walking away. One thing Ichigo loved about his girlfriend is that she doesn't use suffixes with his name or any weird nicknames to show they're together, Other than calling him 'Strawberry-Kun' sometimes just to annoy him.

Rukia scanned her view of vision searching for any signs of dark orange or big boobs. Rukia learned that Orihime would follow them to school a lot and she had to keep an eye out to make sure she doesn't try and knock out Ichigo, _again_! This women is really crazy! Orihime has jumped out of nowhere just to scare Ichigo enough to paralyze him so she could steal a small kiss and run away as if she stole something important. Shes blinded Ichigo just so she could steal his pockets contents, which ended with her getting his Cell Number and calling him all the time until Rukia was able to get Ichigo a new Cell and number.

Orihime was crazy! Lets leave it at that...

Rukia has tried calling the police as Ichigo has, but they always say that Orihime hasn't done enough to be put in jail, And since they didn't have any evidence of the potential Rape...It angered Rukia enough to rip apart her favorite Chappy doll and weep about it until Ichigo got her a new one. She wanted Orihime to just go away and leave them alone! Ichigo was hers and she wasn't going to give him up to a crazy Psycho bitch!

Ichigo and Rukia entered the school together as always. Ichigo holding his bag over his shoulder while Rukia held hers in front of her in a lady like manner. They entered the classroom as always, Nothing new really. They sat down in their seats stealing glances at each other every few seconds and smiling at each other when they'd catch each other.

"_ICHIGOOO!!_" came a loud annoying voice. Ichigo wanted groan but held it back as his 'Friend' Keigo came out of nowhere "Sup Keigo?" Ichigo glanced at his friend and Mizuiro who was behind Keigo Texting on his phone, Probably some older girl. "Nothing Much. But have _You Two-_" His question was cut short as Ichigo tripped Keigo by kicking his leg. The brown haired teen whimpered on the ground as Ichigo shook his head and missed the giggle from Rukia.

Rukia thought it to be funny when Ichigo hurt people, mostly his friend Keigo. Rukia suddenly got a bad feeling and knew why "Good morning Kurosaki-Kun!" came a cheery bubbly voice from behind the group of friends. Rukia glared as Ichigo felt a chill run up his spine "G-Good morning Inoue" Ichigo mumbled looking back at the big chested girl, who was up in Ichigo personal bubble by having her head on his shoulder. Ichigo felt like punching her away like he'd always do when other guys touch him, But knew better and looked at his girlfriend for aid. He could never hurt a girl!

Rukia immediately snapped into action as she harshly poked Orihime in the side making the blond jump up in surprise and glare slightly at Rukia "Back away bitch..." Rukia snarled "In your dreams Kuchiki.." Orihime smiled evilly as she leaned on Ichigo pressing her boobs against his back, He jumped slightly and glared as hard as he could giving off a scary aroma that made everyone in the class back away slightly depending on how close they were to him, Only Rukia and unfortunately Orihime were not effected.

"Say Kurosaki-Kun! You have such a nice school bag! May I see it really quick?!" Ichigo opened his mouth to say 'NO' but was shut up as Orihime took the bag and searched through it for his belongings. Ichigo was about to get up and take back his bag but was again stopped as Rukia jumped up and attacked Orihime starting a fight in the classroom. Ichigo could only stare as the two fought next to him. Hes taught Rukia well! She was pinning down Orihime and had her feet holding down her arms while her own arms were grabbing the bag.

Orihime kicked up her legs and hit Rukia in the back of her head knocking her down off of the blond and giving her the chance to grab Ichigo's new phone, The one Rukia got him. "Hey-!" Ichigo got up to grab back his phone only to be once again stopped as Rukia tackled Inoue from behind and rolling up to the front of the class and knocking over a few desks in the process. Ichigo ran up halfway to the front to stop the fight only to be yet _again_ stopped as the bell rang and the Teacher popped in to see Rukia and Orihime fighting over the Cell phone.

"Kuchiki! Inoue! To the Principals Office! NOW!!"

--

Rukia and Orihime sat in separate desks on both sides of the room away from each other. The room was empty baring the two girls and a few empty desks. It was the detention room of Karakura High School. Rukia glared at Orihime as the blond looked at what only could be described as porn...Ichigo in the shower porn.. Rukia snapped up and stormed over to the girl stealing all her pictures away "Where did you get these?!" Rukia bellowed staring at the pictures of her naked Boyfriend with a blush on her cheeks.

"Like them? I took them when he took a shower last month" Orihime sneered as Rukia fumed "What? You mean you two haven't...done it?" Orihime sweetly asked smirking on the inside. Rukia jumped slightly at the question and blushed, Ichigo and Rukia never did _it_! All they've ever done is kiss...and touch...and tongue... BUT NOT _IT_!

"Whore..." Rukia mumbled walking back to her seat "Oh look at this!" Orihime gasped taking something out from her bag...Rukia turned slowly and stared wide eyed at what Rukia pulled out "What the hell?!" In Orihime's creepy little hands were a pair of Ichigo's underpants "My-My! What're these doing in My bag?" Orihime fained shock. Rukia blushed at the boxers darkly, They were a Pair of Black Boxers with the brand name 'Zangetsu' on them "Y-You Psycho Slut!!" Rukia yelled before tackling Orihime into the wall and starting another Cat fight.

"Young Ladies!!" A teacher which Rukia had never seen before came storming into the room with a Book that read 'Lady Behaver' On it and a ruler in the other hand "Young ladies should never fight! Stop this right now!" The Teacher yelled while Rukia was pulling Orihime's hair and Orihime was biting Rukia's leg.

"Stop this right now!" **"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!" **Both Rukia and Orihime yelled at the same time making the poor female educator shrink into the corner to watch as the two fought on the ground "Ichigo is **MY** Boyfriend!" "Thats why I gotta kill you! So he'll be MINE!" "In your dreams whore!!" "Slut!" Random Cat Hiss and yell "M-My..." The Teacher mumbled "Kurosaki-Kun will be mine!" "Never!" The Teacher watched as Rukia punched Orihime in the gut as Orihime herself was kicking Rukia's.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" The Teacher mumbled before running out of the room and down the hallway.

The two girls fought with all their might over the orange haired boy. Rukia was starting to lose the upper hand as Orihime jumped her and pinned her to the ground strangling her. Rukia couldn't breathe and was wavering with Consciousness and Unconsciousness until...

"Rukia!!" Rukia's savior grabbed Orihime and pinned her to the wall by her shoulders "What the hell is wrong with you Inoue?! Leave Rukia alone!" Ichigo yelled as he let go of the blond and ran over to Rukia to help her up "Rukia?!" Ichigo shouted as he picked up Rukia in his arms staring intensely. He could see that she wasn't breathing and knew that he had to perform CPR! He put his lips on hers and blew into her mouth to help her breathe but was shocked to find the tongue enter his mouth. He pulled away and stared at the smirking Rukia "Always works..." she mumbled before sitting up on her own.

"Bitch!" Inoue jumped with her leg ready to kick but was stopped as Ichigo grabbed her foot and flipped her over his head and onto the wall, Inoue made a 'Thud' noise as she landed on her ass. Inoue jumped back up in time to receive a Kick to the face from Rukia and be knocked out from Head trauma.

"Are you OK?" Ichigo asked his girlfriend who nodded in return "Yeah" she walked back to Ichigo and slowly walked out of the room holding hands with him. Orihime lay on the ground unmoving for a few seconds before she twitched and groaned.

* * *

**OK There! I know its weird and it ended abruptly, but its how I want it! I have More One-shots coming your way People, Stay tuned to my channel!**

* * *


End file.
